fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fated Meeting
Note: Some references if you can find them Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Departure Damon and Tsuyo destroyed completely the giant Tsunami that was going to harm the people in the island, of course everyone thanked them, but now they had to depart, they are not gonna follow the same way, as Hogotsu had trolled Tsuyo "So I guess this is where we say goodbye!" Damon grabs Tsuyo's hand "I wonder if we are gonna meet in the future again!" "If we do meet, I swear I will kick your ass" Tsuyo said in a monotone voice. "We might as well leave now." Kogū suddenly called out. "But I wanna see the Seven Tournament that the people have been talking about." She pouted in anger. Tsuyo simply responded. "Well, I wanna kick Hogotsu's ass but we all can't have what we want, can we?" The group began to walk out of the city, heading down the road, leaving Damon's group to themselves. As Tsuyo's group leaves the island/hotel, Damon's group (Not counting him) began to ask for people in the island how they could reach the Tournament's First Island, since they needed to subscribe first before "joining". Fated Meeting: City Destroyers "Ok right thank you" Samantha thanks a old woman that she had asked on how they could reach the Subscribtion Island. Samantha went back to the meeting point and after everyone reunited she began "Well a old woman said we should leave the ship here and follow the Sea Train, it will leave us on the First Island, there we can subscribe and participate" "Thanks Samantha!!!" Damon hugs her despite holding a piece of meat in his right hand "Ok then, lets go to the station, no need for bages!!" "Where are you gonna put your food then?" Hershell points out just to see Damon's pocket full of meat "A-Alright.." After seeing the weird moment they found their way to the sea train. Everyone entered it fastly as it began to move to the next island. In the train sitting in the far corner, was a man wearing a cloak that had a hood covering his head as he was drinking water from a container that he had with him, looking over to the far distance of the ocean as he awaited his destination to Seven, in hopes of trying to find his grandmother from the rumors he had heard about a reptilian-like creature in the depths of the ocean. Inside the train, the bartender was taking too much time to get Damon's lasagna ;this in Damon's mind since he had just asked the bartender; furiously he put his head out of the window, and put his tounge out ;feels like a dog; Samantha just giggles while the others laugh at the weird situation. Damon still with his head outside of the window notices a small boat in the horizon, only some 30 meters away, he looked and then said "Oh? A small boat....wonder if there is any food there..." Damon's forehead is punched by Meredy "YOU ONLY WONDER THAT!" Meredy makes a angry face fault. The man sitting in the far corner came up to the counter, "Another refill of water please" He told the bartender before handing him the jewels before filling his canteen with water. While waiting for the canteen to be filled, Damon began to catch the scent of something familiar, looking around as he found that the man at the bar smelled very similar to someone that he met in the past. Damon approached the hooded figure and knelt down trying to smell him with a thoughtful face and a redder blush on the face ,thinking hurts his head. "Hmmmmmmmmm" He smells while the Bartender fills the canteen. The man looked over to see what was going on, but realized who was sniffing him, "Damon.... Damon D. Drago?" The man wondered as he took off his hood, revealing a Blond haired guy as he looked down, "Well I'll be, it's been quite some time hasn't it?" He said chuckling as he grabbed the filled canteen. "Its Draco you idiot!" Damon makes a angry face fault "OHHHHHH BROOKLYN!!!!!" Damon punches Brooklyn's forehead in a playful way "Sure yes its been a long time....how much?" Damon tilts his head "Bout a year since we last fought" Brooklyn said sitting down and looking at him, "So what brings you on this sea train? Going to Seven?" He said before seeing a pink-haired girl coming towards them. "Huh how old are you now?!" Damon asks sitting in a table with his finger at his nose Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown